Son Gohan and the Herbology Professor
by Lady Eldaelen
Summary: Seven moments over seven years. Seven memories to fill in the gaps. Companion piece to Twelve Degrees of Separation. DBZ x HP AU. One shot, complete.


**Son Gohan and the Herbology Professor  
** **Lady Eldaelen**

 **. O .**

 **Year Seven**

"And here's where I take my leave," Gohan said, voice cracking just a bit. "Professor McGonagall has the Pensieve ready to go."

Neville studied the unassuming vials and when he looked up, he was alone.

* * *

 **. O .**

 _ **Year One**_

From his seat at the staff table, Neville studied the new crop of first years as they made their way, one at a time, to the Sorting Hat's stool. About midway through the bunch, the smallest student by far took his turn. He approached not with the typical fear or excitement, but almost resigned detachment. The boy remained stock still under the wide-brimmed hat as it deliberated.

The announcement of "Gryffindor!" brought the first smile to the boy's otherwise grim expression and he sat stiffly at his house table amidst plenty of cheers.

Neville kept tabs on the boy throughout the feast. His eyes never stilled for more than a few seconds, constantly roving over the Hall and the students and regularly on every exit. Despite that, the boy furtively cleared his plate several times. Towards the end of the meal, the Head Boy greeted each new Gryffindor, lingering longest with the small boy to share a genuinely affectionate conversation. He rested his hand on the kid's head momentarily before he returned to his older friends and the boy resumed his evaluational awareness with a soft grin.

.o.

McGonagall bustled into the greenhouses the next morning earlier than even Neville expected.

"Your students, Neville," she began, handing over a stack of parchment. Neville rifled through them, mostly second and third years. "You've got one first year, it's the last in the pile."

Neville skipped to the back, pulling the last page to the top. "Son Gohan."

"Before you become a Head of House, you'll have to follow students first through seventh year. It's one of the last things you've yet attended to and I can't in good conscience set you loose without some practice. You are aware of Mr. Briefs' extenuating circumstances?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mr. Son is under a similar invitation to the school, identified as a ki-adept. His mother is a formidable witch in her own right, but Mr. Son has yet to display any purely magical manifestations. Though he has, I've been told, more than proven his own powers."

"Professor-"

"Minerva-"

"Ma'am. You have Arithmancy set on Wednesdays. That's a third year class. And what's this daily private lesson block in the mornings before breakfast?"

"Arithmancy stays," McGonagall said with a sigh. "His mother wanted him to take two other additional classes as well. Arithmancy is the compromise. Rest assured, he should do more than adequately in the subject. You'll have to use all your advising skills to see if he'll fill you in about the mornings."

 **. O .**

 _ **Year Two**_

Neville caught the boy in the greenhouses an hour after the start-of-term feast, meticulously pruning a pot of Devil's snare, never once falling into the grip of an articulating tendril.

"Good evening, Gohan," Neville greeted softly, not wanting to startle the boy in his task.

"Hello, Professor," the boy replied, tensing just the slightest bit as Neville walked over to his side. Neville didn't get too much closer, instead opting to pick up his own snips and begin trimming the next plant down.

"It's good to see you back," he ventured.

Gohan pulled a frown. "You mean after I almost got kicked out?"

"No," Neville said firm enough for the boy to pause and glance at him in surprise. "No, I don't mean that at all. I mean I'm glad to see you back, upright and alive and well. I"m sorry to hear about your father. And I'm so very thankful for what you and your family and friends sacrificed for all of us."

Gohan stared at Neville blankly, painfully evident that he wasn't used to such a declaration.

It was supposed to be a secret, with McGonagall the only other one at school to know. But she'd called Neville to her office late on the eleventh of May to tell him about the two students she'd just Flooed home. All the professors ended up hearing about the Cell Games after the other foreign students were called home a week later, though they didn't know of Trunks and Gohan's involvement. Neville had followed up with Justin Finch-Fletchley, who'd taken a position in the Ministry of Foreign Relations, several times during the summer and knew most of Gohan's home country was rallying behind Hercule as their champion. Outside of those actually present at the Games, the family members they came home to, and a handful of Ministry employees, no one else would ever know what really happened.

And Neville thought that was a shame.

The two eventually returned to their pruning, the silence comfortable enough that Neville hated breaking it. "Do you know who else used to spend extra time in the greenhouses?"

"You?" Gohan asked wryly.

"Well, yes, Herbology was always my favorite class. it was one of the only ones I ever excelled at," Neville allowed with a smile. "No, I'm thinking of another student, book-smart in all his other classes, too. He used to say that he enjoyed Herbology because it was straightforward and he quite liked the idea of nurturing and caring for something for once, to be able to help living things grow and flourish. He said it was so very different from what he usually had to do at home."

"Trunks," Gohan answered.

"That's right."

"He went back… after."

"I heard."

"I think I understand his feelings, though, about Herbology. I like not having to-" the boy stiffened and grabbed at his left shoulder with a hiss of pain, dropped snips clattering to the table top. The Devil's snare began reaching out towards the sudden movement, groping through the air for purchase. Neville gently pulled the boy out of the plant's reach and waited until he regained his composure.

"Sorry, it cramps up sometimes. Still healing," Gohan panted, carefully kneading the offending area and flexing his arm and hand.

"No need to apologize. You should be meeting with Madame Pomfrey soon anyway, yeah?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come on, then. I'll walk you over. No sense in risking lost points so early in the year."

 **. O .**

 _ **Year Three**_

"Your schedules, kids," Neville greeted the cluster of Gryffindors at breakfast. He passed out parchments, holding back for a moment while the four kids studied them. Erasa wanted to switch an elective to join Sharpner then flitted off to the dormitories to finish getting ready. Neville worked next with Sharpner's schedule, though they both were distracted by Videl's ever increasing volume as she pressed Gohan for something or other.

"I can't, Videl, I've only got permission to use it alone."

"I'm not wasting my whole school career to only be able to train during holidays and the summer. Not when I've got a genuine master with three of the same breaks as me every week."

"I told you, I have two independent studies to do during those."

"I've seen your grades, you could pass your NEWTS right now in your sleep! You're already going to be there!"

"Anything I can help with?" Neville interjected before Videl started shouting.

The fourth year's eyes blazed with frustration.

"I'll, um… I'm going to get my books, see you in Potions," Sharpner replied, making a hasty retreat out of the Hall.

"I want to train with Gohan in the mornings," Videl stated boldly.

Gohan groaned and pillowed his head on his arms on the table. Neville sighed and cast a quick _Muffilato_ around them.

"That's not common knowledge," he warned, resting a hand on Gohan's arm until he looked up.

"I know, sir," he replied miserably.

Neville eased down next to the boy while Videl crossed her arms in a huff.

"Gohan, you and your family were given certain allowances with the understanding that they remain secret."

"I know, sir, but-"

"I guessed," Videl interrupted.

"You guessed what?"

"She knows everything," Gohan sighed.

"I _guessed_ everything," Videl clarified, "last year. After I went home and had a chance to search in some Tournament books."

"Tournament?"

"The World Martial Arts Tournament. My parents both competed a few times."

"His dad won the year after they left Hogwarts," Videl added angrily.

"Oh."

"And Gohan, not my father, defeated Cell last year."

"Videl-" Gohan protested again, but she bowled right over him, both kids ignoring Neville completely.

"And all I want to do is train with you in the mornings."

"I said we'd have to stop when we got to school."

"Wait, you've already been-"

"I know how to fly now. I want combat training."

"No. You don't," Gohan said flatly. He scooped up his unapproved schedule and bag and zipped out of the Hall faster than they could follow.

Videl moved to try, but Neville held her back. "What have you been holding over him all summer?"

"I said I'd tell Erasa and Sharpner everything."

"Videl, you shouldn't let your own issues with your family drive how you treat your friends."

"I don't know if Gohan even thinks of us as friends," Videl said with more than a little irritation.

"Housemates, then," Neville allowed. "Though I've seen him with you and the others. He doesn't relax around many people, but he does with you. Let me talk to him, yeah? And until you hear from him- voluntarily- let him have his mornings alone, okay?"

.o.

Neville invited Gohan to the greenhouses that evening. He arrived, already aggrieved, and dumped his bag by the tables before donning a pair of dragonhide gloves.

"She sat next to me in Ancient Runes but didn't say a word! Just glared at me the whole class," he exclaimed, squeezing some Bubotuber glands to extract the pus into a jar.

Nevill bit back a laugh. "So how did she figure it out?"

"It's not like I'm using an alias. I -we- didn't expect there to be any other fighters here. It's just been us for so long -my family and the other warriors. I guess we forgot that when my parents were here, there were quite a few. Shouldn't be surprised there could still be more."

Neville raised his eyebrows. He'd never heard Gohan speak so much at once.

"Of course the one martial artist that happens to attend with me is an uber-fan," the boy continued. He jerked at the Bubotuber more forcefully than necessary and the plant responded in kind. Pus shot out in all directions before Neville had a chance to throw up a protective charm. Beside him, the boy's presence shifted, and an aura flared out, encompassing them both. The pus disintegrated before it could reach them. Neville blinked as the boy relaxed, hair dulling from the gold it had changed to an instant earlier, blue eyes reverting back to the inky depths they usually were.

"Sorry, sir," Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I should be thanking you for keeping me clean," Neville responded, waving a quick _Scourgify_ over the rest of the workspace less protected from the pus. "That wasn't magic, was it?"

"No, sir. It was, uh, the family power."

"Ah, well, no sense in gathering any more from that plant tonight. It's never quite as effective after a reactionary letting, not without a good rest. Let's have a quick cuppa before you head back."

No sooner had Neville set the water to boil then he felt another shift and a third figure appeared in his office. He had his wand drawn and a hand in front of Gohan, pushing the surprisingly rooted boy behind him before he stopped to think.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Piccolo?" Neville echoed.

"Is everything okay?" the newcomer asked.

"How did-" Neville began, but the green giant ignored him, completely focused on Gohan.

"I felt you change. You've never done that at school before, not outside of training."

"Sorry, it was an accident," Gohan replied.

"How did you get in here?" Neville demanded, stepping further between the stranger and his student. "The school has anti-apparition wards."

"Oh, uh, it's not magic. Piccolo, everything is fine. You should probably not be here."

"Is this him?"

"Yes, um… Professor Longbottom, this is Piccolo."

The giant nodded at Neville before turning his attention back to Gohan. "I will alert your mother that I've been caught," he said, quirking a ferocious grin that brought a smile to Gohan's face for the first time that term. Another small disturbance in the air and the giant was gone, just as quickly as he'd arrived.

"So that was Piccolo," Gohan added weakly as the kettle started whistling.

"His traveling method, is that another 'family power?'" Neville asked, busying himself with preparing the tea to keep his nerves over the whole incident from showing.

"Oh, well, it's really just speed. Piccolo's the fastest right now. I could probably beat him, but I won't try until I lose my trace. After last year, it's harder for me to keep magic from bleeding into my fighting."

"Is that what the expulsion threat was about?"

"Yes. During the final attack against Cell, I did something magical. Still don't know what, exactly. It was instinctual and very strong, so I'm told."

"And you were cleared because…"

"The world wasn't destroyed by a megalomaniac?" Gohan offered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I think they may have used self-defense, too, though that argument wasn't as believable."

"Gohan, just some advice. You might be able to go it alone, but it's always easier in more ways than one to walk through life with friends. Tell Erasa and Sharpner what happened last year. They won't abuse the information."

 **. O .**

 _ **Year Four**_

Neville was teaching a group of first years when the greenhouse doors burst open and Gohan appeared at his side.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I have to go," he began, already stowing his bag under Neville's table. "There's something I-"

"Take a deep breath and slow down," Neville advised.

"There's no time. I came here because it's closer than the Headmistress' office."

Neville ushered the boy outside, so they'd be covered from curious first year eyes by the crawling ivy. Not a moment too soon. Just as Neville had the door shut and a _Muffilato_ cast, Piccolo appeared in front of them, causing the hairs on Neville's neck to stand upright.

"We have to go. Now!"

"Family emergency," Gohan offered as the two ran out across the grounds, disappearing in a blur.

Neville whispered a quick message to McGonagall and his Patronus flitted towards the castle. He returned to his class, relocating Gohan's bag to his office before he forgot. Jammed haphazardly into one corner was Gohan's wand.

.o.

A week passed before someone came for it. This time he had the fifth years. And when a slim woman in a pink-trimmed sweater edged into the greenhouse with a bright-eyed toddler on her hip, he wasn't the only one to take notice.

"Chi Chi?" Videl blurted.

"Not now, Videl," the woman replied, growing infinitely older in one moment. She strode over to Neville, deftly diverting the child's outstretched arms from grabbing anything. "I just came for my son's school bag. Gohan."

"Oh. Right this way, Mrs. Son."

"Chi Chi is fine, Professor Longbottom."

"Then Neville is as well, ma'am."

She pulled a face at the title. "That makes me feel so old."

Neville retrieved Gohan's bag out of his trunk, checking to make sure nothing had fallen out, including the wand.

"Thank you."

"Is… ah.. the family emergency taken care of?"

Chi Chi sighed. "Yes. This one anyway."

She slung the bag over her shoulder with care, readjusting her burdens and giving the toddler a smile.

"Gohan should be back after the holiday."

"Is he… well?"

"He's awake now," she allowed. "And he's got explicit orders to respond to all your owls, Videl," she shot at the door. Neville undid the latch and said girl tumbled into the office.

"What happened? Where did he go?"

"Just wait for his owl, please, dear," Chi Chi answered wearily. "Thank you so much, Professor, for everything. Gohan thinks very highly of you."

 **. O .**

 _ **Year Five**_

"How are your revisions going?" Neville asked the boy over tea. "OWLs will shape your last two years here, though I'm sure you're well aware of that."

"Yes, sir. I was actually thinking about trying to sit my NEWTs next year, so I can graduate with Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl."

"That sounds like a lot of extra class work."

"I've been learning NEWT level material in three classes already, and I've sat in on the Astronomy sixth year class since September."

"Professor Sinistra lets you do that?"

"She said she won't get in the way of someone wanting to learn."

"Have you run this idea through your mum yet?"

"Not exactly. Mom isn't the type to be amenable to deviations in education."

"Let's get you through your OWLs first. I'll talk to your professors, see if they think you can sit in on seventh year classes next fall."

"Thank you, sir."

 **. O .**

 _ **Year Six**_

Neville got word over the summer of yet another "family emergency" from Justin, but September First brought the four familiar teens to the Gryffindor table, Gohan included. He towered over most of the other students now, tall and lean and finally looking comfortable in his own skin. The boy's schedule was ridiculously full, the usual free sessions for study crammed with more classes than he'd known anyone to take in their sixth year, save Percy Weasley or maybe Hermione. But the boy had an impeccable work ethic, never falling behind ever during extended time away for family emergencies. The backing of his mother was an unexpected surprise as well.

"I can see about getting you a time turner, if you want to sleep at all this year," Neville joked as he approved the schedule.

"Thanks, but it'd be a lost cause. Due to, ah, Trunks' presence a few years ago, our families are banned from altering time in the greater European region."

 **. O .**

 _ **Year Seven**_

In the end, Gohan's sixth year did end up being his last. The funny thing was, until Neville saw him approach, he realized he hadn't thought about his advisee in… he couldn't remember how long. In fact, his whole history with the boy remained fuzzy. Neville couldn't entirely remember Gohan even finishing his sixth year at all.

"Professor," the boy greeted warmly.

"Gohan," Neville responded, more question than he felt appropriate.

"Yes, it's me," the young man said with a smile. "Things will get clearer in time. Care for a walk?"

They wandered through the castle, serenely quiet in the way only summer brought.

"So how's um…"

"Videl?"

Neville nodded.

"She's well. We're getting married in the fall. Goten's not even in school yet and Mom's already talking about grandkids."

And for the first time in many years, a familiar pang of jealousy reared, springing up from a dark corner Neville usually ignored when people talked about their families.

"I did miss not sitting seventh year, just a little bit," Gohan allowed as he slowed to a stop in front of the Headmistress' office.

"Here's where I take my leave," Gohan said, voice cracking just a bit. He pulled a slim container from his suit pocket. From that, what looked like a white metal tube with a red stripe at one end and nested C's on the plunger.

Gohan cast a look around and drew a marble pedestal over to them. He pushed the plunger on the tube and set it on the pedestal as a hiss of released pressure and cloud of smoke obscured it from view. When the air cleared a moment later, a wooden holder sat on the pedestal, filled with seven carefully numbered and stoppered vials, each swirling with quicksilver threads.

"Professor McGonagall has the pensieve ready to go."

Neville studied the unassuming set for just a moment, but when he looked up, he was alone.

 **. O .**

 _ **Vial One**_

"Gohan, what's wrong? Where do you think you're going?" Neville jumped as the tiny boy upended his chair and ran out the door, leaving his mother standing in the kitchen at a loss. "Gohan? Gohan!"

The woman's words dissolved away as the boy alighted on the lawn and Neville was dragged through the air, helplessly trailing behind the boy as he flew- _flew!_ with enough speed to blur the scenery below into nothing more than impressionist bursts of colors. This wasn't broom flying, not like his Uncle Algie's ancient carpet or even riding a thestral. This was pure vertigo, a barely controlled chaos that nearly freed Neville of his lunch.

Finally on the ground again, Neville witnessed Trunks' arrival, a one-sided fight, and a joyous homecoming in Gohan's father's return. Then a warning. Three years. Three years until another disaster.

.o.

The memory shifted back to the kitchen of the Son home. A Hogwarts owl perched on the table, Gohan's letter opened and laid out beside it.

"I don't want to go," he argued with his parents. "The androids will be here in less than a year."

"You're going," his mother said flatly. She stared him down for an uncountable moment.

"I can't miss a whole year of training," Gohan conceded slightly.

"You're not."

"But I haven't shown any signs of magic!"

"Neither did your father or Krillin or any of the other warriors until they went to Hogwarts and trained. And you've got an advantage they didn't have, you know."

"Yes, mom. Your family's blood."

"That's right. You've got magic in you right now, alongside… whatever your father's made of."

Gohan's parents quirked amused grins at each other though the boy remained despondent and unconvinced. Another pointed glare from Chi Chi and Goku slid down off his perch on the counter to kneel eye level with his son.

"You know, Gohan, going to school is the best training you can do for the androids. We all studied magic. Master Roshi won't even accept students unless they've been to Hogwarts, did I ever tell you that? And guess what? Trunks is even going to be there."

"He is?"

"Yep! I talked to Bulma this morning. They picked him for Head Boy."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Tell you what, if I can work out a way for you and Trunks to train while you're there, will you promise me something?"

Gohan brightened just a bit and nodded.

"Promise me you'll give school a chance. Take it as seriously as if you were training here with me and Piccolo."

Gohan took a moment to weigh his father's words. Neville watched as the boy physically changed, posture straightening, face tightening in resolution as he made up his mind.

"I promise."

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "I'm not spending the rest of the summer with him moping about. Goku, he hates training."

"I don't hate it-" Chi Chi held up her hand.

"Our son does not feel the exact same way you and Vegeta do about training," she clarified. "Gohan, we want you to at least attempt to enjoy yourself the tiniest bit while you're there, too, okay?"

At his skeptical look, she added, "I'm not above bribing, so there's some books and a trip to Diagon Alley for you, too. And if you show Bulma's dad your letter, I bet he'll show you a part of his library that you've never seen before."

"Oh! And we'll get you an owl so you can write and tell us all that you're learning," Goku added brightly.

"Owl?"

"It's how they send post, sweetie," Chi Chi said, returning to the food preparations that looked like they'd been interrupted with the delivery of the letter. "Go wash up, both of you. Lunch will be ready soon."

 **. O .**

 _ **Vial Two**_

Neville dipped his head into the second vial's contents, a battle so brutal and unfathomably intense, he didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he started gasping. Heart thudding in his chest, he was caught up in the memory as fully as he'd been during his own fights for the defense of Hogwarts. It ended with death and destruction and almost as soon as Gohan fell back to the ground, spent and fading fast from his injuries, pops sounded as several wizards apparated on scene. Neville recognized Justin Fitch-Fletchley and a couple of the top Aurors, even Harry, as well as a few foreign wizards that must have been summoned from the local magical governing branch. Krillin and Piccolo stayed closest to Gohan as the two factions of wizards began interrogating him relentlessly.

Neville breathed a small sigh of relief as he realized Harry stayed out of most of it, instead conjuring some first aid supplies as he assessed the boy's injuries.

"This can wait until he's seen the healers at St. Mungo's," Harry interrupted softly. The others quieted, heeding his words.

"Very well, Mr. Potter," one of the foreign wizards allowed.

"Who's going?" Harry asked, pulling a simple silver teacup from his pocket, one Neville knew was popular for St. Mungo's portkeys.

"I can get Chi Chi, let her know what happened," Krillin said, swallowing hard.

"You'll take responsibility for this one?" Harry asked the green giant. Piccolo nodded once.

"Let's go then," Harry set the teacup on Gohan's chest and made sure they all had a hand on it. He murmured reassuringly to the young warrior, "Don't worry about your actions today. You won't be charged negatively."

One of the other Aurors started to protest but quieted with a severe glare from Harry.

"Look around, who's going to argue that it wasn't necessary? Whatever Mr. Son did was wholly instinctual anyway. Better than I ever did by far, too. Only managed to turn my crazy aunt into a ballon float," Harry said, earning a tiny smile from Gohan.

.o.

Neville startled as the memory changed and Gohan gasped awake, in a stark, clinical room he recognized as distinctively St. Mungo's. The boy was covered in sweat and gripping his heavily bandaged shoulder with a grimace of pain. He slipped out of bed and ghosted through the halls on slightly unsteady feet, uncannily shying away from all the nearby healers. Neville recognized the area Gohan wandered nearer to, dread filling him with defensive shame. But as a matron turned into the hallway on her rounds, Gohan tried the handle on the closest door, slipped into his parents' room, and relaxed.

Neville's mother's eyes were ever open, staring loosely at the door and the visitor as the boy slid to the floor and had a good cry.

"I miss my dad," he whispered after a long while. At some point Neville's mother had moved from the bed to stand awkwardly over the boy, silent. After another moment of mutual evaluation, Gohan added, "You feel all locked up inside. Hidden."

Alice Longbottom reached down and Gohan stiffened as her hand came to rest on his bandaged shoulder. She pulled away and shuffled back to her bed, leaving Gohan to study her with a puzzled frown.

.o.

"Great, everything's full," a voice sounded from outside a compartment on the familiar Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, here," another voice responded as the door opened.

"No- Erasa!" Sharpner hissed, but it was too late. She had already slipped inside, Videl on her heels.

"What's wrong? It's just Gohan," Erasa asked in a whisper. The caged owl next to said boy hooted softly almost in warning. Gohan himself appeared fast asleep, feet propped on the trunk he hadn't bothered to stow.

Erasa cooed at the handsome barn owl as they settled in around their housemate. She stowed her cat well away and took the seat diagonally from him. Videl set her own owl cage next to Gohan's and took the seat across from him. The three spent the ride dissecting the Cell Games and reassuring Videl that whatever had happened wasn't going to end her life. Throughout it all, Gohan didn't so much as twitch.

When the snack cart rolled through, Videl bought an extra pumpkin pasty for him, sliding it between him and his owl cage. As they ate, she asked a question that had been bothering her since they'd taken up seats.

"Sharpner, why didn't you want us to sit here?"

"Oh, just wanted to be cautious. I've heard stories from the boys in his year. He has some pretty bad night terrors."

"Gohan? Really?" Erasa asked skeptically. "Wonder what he's got to have terrors about."

Neville watched Videl study the usually elusive boy. Even apparently unconscious, he still frowned slightly and the bags under his eyes looked like they'd remain through a month of sleeps. "I heard the first years last year say that he could barely manage a broom in level flight. Are you really afraid he'd do something to hurt us?"

Sharpner shrugged his shoulders but didn't answer.

The activity in the corridor increased as the train drew closer to Hogsmeade and the kids began preparing for their arrival. Videl changed into her robes and double-checked all her belongings were stored away. Then she placed a tentative hand on Gohan's shoulder. He jerked in recoil, nearly upending both of them. Eyes wild and for the briefest instant flashing lighter than normal, he looked like a caged animal provoked one too many times. His disorientation remained as he took in his surroundings, and though Videl hadn't reached for her wand, Neville noticed that Sharpner had.

"What…?"

"It's just us," Videl soothed, pulling her hand away in peace.

"We're almost to Hogsmeade," Erasa added, barely managing to keep the panic out of her voice. "We didn't want you to sleep through arriving."

"I wasn't sleeping," Gohan mumbled offhandedly, rubbing his eyes and sitting more upright. "Sorry."

And though they didn't say another word all the way up to the castle, the three older kids let Gohan share their carriage and sit with them in the Great Hall during the feast. Neville realized that from that point onward, he rarely saw any of the four kids alone for too long.

 **. O .**

 _ **Vial Three**_

They were in a gigantic domed greenhouse, one Neville could have happily spent a week exploring, remnants of a party evidenced among the loose group picnicking in a grassy clearing.

"That hat looks ridiculous on the boy. He's worn it long enough."

"It's his birthday, Vegeta," a woman with a blue bouffant replied testily. "Trunks can take off his party hat whenever he wants."

A bubbly blond came up along the gathering, leading a familiar young girl, all shy looks and well-mannered movements.

"Gohan, sweetie, someone to see you."

The boy glanced up from giving his baby brother a bottle and nearly fumbled both. He mouthed a soundless word and immediately flushed deep pink.

"Gohan, why are you entertaining guests at my house?" the blue-haired woman teased.

Gohan carefully handed over his brother to the closest to him, the green warrior, before rushing over to the visitor. He stumbled twice in the short distance, earning a few chuckles from Vegeta. "It's a good thing puberty didn't kick in last year. We'd have all been screwed."

"A hundred zenni says he ends up taller than Goku," Krillin whispered theatrically.

"With or without his hair?"

"I don't know," Krillin asked, devilish grin creeping onto his face, "how do you measure your height, Vegeta?"

As soon as the adult left their sides to join the rest of the group, VIdel turned and stomped towards the small forest on the edge of the party hill, her smile vanished and replaced by a seething anger. Gohan followed close behind.

"How did you find me here?" he tentatively asked.

"Oh no, Son! I'm doing the talking here. You better give _me_ the answers!"

 _"Gee, isn't that a sight. I have seen you give Goku that same dressing down a hundred times, Chi Chi."_

 _"It is uncanny, isn't it?"_

 _"Right?"_

"Did you think I wouldn't find out all you've been hiding? How could you think you could keep that a secret?!"

 _"I wish we could hear what she's reaming him out for."_

 _"Something about a secret,"_ Vegeta said, moving Trunks away from the final tray of cream buns before taking another for himself.

 _"Who is she again, Mom?"_

 _"One of Gohan's little friends from school."_

 _"Does he talk much about Hogwarts, Chi Chi?"_

 _"About the class work, yes. Not very much about his classmates."_

"You didn't think to mention it all last year who your parents are? Or what they've done?"

 _"What else is she saying?_

 _"She's asking about you and Goku,"_ Piccolo added, handing the baby back to Chi Chi.

"Or what you've done?!"

"Videl- I-"

"We talked about it all the time!"

 _"Her name is Videl-"_

 _"You don't think she's Videl_ Satan _, do you?"_

"How could you not tell me that you were at the Cell Games!?"

 _"Damn, she knows. Should I kill her?"_ Vegeta asked dryly, earning a slap on the arm from Bulma.

"Hold on, wait- one second, Videl," Gohan finally interrupted. He ignored her protests and turned toward the rest of the group to yell, "You guys are not helping!"

 _"Sorry!"_ they shouted back.

Gohan took Videl's hand and gently led her further into the trees until the idle chatter of the others faded into white noise.

"What- where are we going? I'm not done being angry at you yet."

Gohan stopped and let her go. "Continue," he allowed. She glared at him until, in one moment of insight, her expression changed to complete disbelief.

"You weren't just there. You won. You fought Cell and- and you won."

Gohan dropped his gaze, suddenly finding the neatly trimmed grass underfoot much more fascinating.

"Gohan…"

"My dad died that day," he replied quietly. "I didn't say anything because there's nothing to say. We're all okay with your dad taking the credit."

"But he didn't _do_ anything-"

"I'm fourteen, Videl. I just want to go to school and play with my brother and practice magic like any other kid."

Videl studied him closely, like she was seeing him clearly for the first time. She stayed that way for so long, he finally looked up at her.

"Uh, Videl? Oof!"

And the girl threw her arms around him in a crushing hug.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I didn't do-"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Not to most people. Not to anyone at school."

"But-"

"No one else can know, Videl," he said, pulling her away so he could look at her properly. "Please."

Her eyes narrowed, and both kids' defenses immediately snapped back into place, their more typical, slightly formal interactions with each other back on display.

"Fine," Videl said primly, crossing her arms and pinning him with another scrutinizing gaze. "But you just finished your second year."

"… Yes?"

"Isn't it a little premature to say you're fourteen already."

"Ah…"

Videl rolled her eyes. "You have all summer to explain it."

"What does that mean?"

"You're going to teach me how to fly."

"What?!"

 **. O .**

 _ **Vial Four**_

"Hey, Goten," Gohan said tiredly as he woke, yet again, in a St. Mungo's room.

A tiny child so strikingly resembling Gohan in the earliest memories crawled up into the narrow bed next to his brother. "You slept for a long time," he whispered.

"I'm up now."

"Good," the younger child announced, snuggling closer to his side.

"Hey, kiddo," Krillin greeted, cup of tea in hand.

"Krillin?"

"Don't get up on my account," he joked, easing into the vacated seat pulled close to the bed. "Goten's been insisting you'd wake up today. I sent your mom to get a rest, first time she's left your side."

"How… how long…?"

"Nearly a week," Krillin said, filling a water glass and helping the boy take a drink. "Bet you don't remember much of what happened after you and Vegeta finished with Bojack."

"Not really, no."

"Didn't think so. They said you'd drained your magic again. Most severe case in years, since, well, the last time you were here. A few more days' rest and you'll be out of here in no time."

"Krillin, I think I saw Dad," the boy sad after a pause.

"While you were out?"

"No, during the fight. It was like Cell at the end. I could feel him like he was right behind me."

Krillin frowned. "Your dad's been gone for two years, do you remember?"

"Yes," Gohan whispered, wiping away tears. He glanced at the side table. "What's that?"

"Oh," Krillin exclaimed, handing him a wrinkled Drooble's gum wrapper so he wouldn't have to disrupt the now-napping child. "You had a visitor one night. She wandered in from one of the long term wards and sat here for an hour until the matron found her."

"No one alerted them?"

"Piccolo was here. He takes the nights when the rest of us get kicked out. You know how he is. Anyway, he said she didn't bother anything, just sat and stared at the wall. Left that behind when they took her away."

"Oi! How long has he been up? You were told to fetch us when he woke," a Mediwizard busted into the room, scolding Krillin. She set about checking up on Gohan, ending her exam by pressing a plain dowel in his wand hand.

"Give it a swish," she urged, shaking a vial carefully. Gohan obliged, sending three feeble pink sparks sputtering from the tip. Even that bit of exertion left him yawning.

"Hm… Well, it's a step up from when you first got here. Drink this," she ordered Gohan, offering the vial for him to take. "Still not recovering as fast as I'd like, though you spent three months here last time you drained your magic?"

"Yes, he did. And another month under Madame Pomphrey's care once school started again." Krillin responded as Gohan took his medicine and almost immediately started dozing off again.

"Resilient young one, isn't he?"

"You could say that again."

 **. O .**

 _ **Vial Five**_

"Thank you, Gohan," Hermione sighed as he grabbed several of her parcels while she juggled them one-handed, the other firmly holding onto an antsy Teddy Lupin. "You're early, we just stepped out for more milk and biscuits."

Hermione let them both in and she moved the meeting into the kitchen. Neville didn't recognize this house easily. This must have been the flat she and Ron had rented prior to moving where they currently lived. She made sure Teddy was properly settled in a muggle booster seat pulled up to the table before she began making tea. She set the kettle to boil then unwrapped a box of biscuits with her wand, floating them to the empty platter on the table.

"Still can't figure out how the house-elves make food appear on the plates just so," she said with a smile, floating the sugar and cream over.

Teddy wormed his way out of his chair and climbed into the older boy's lap. His hair darkened in mimicry and a single lock of hair fell into his eyes just like Gohan's.

"Teddy, maybe our guest wants to sit by himself."

"Nope!" the boy exclaimed, wrapping Gohan's arms around him and fiddling with his fingers.

"Sorry about all this," Hermione said with a vague wave of her hand. She poured the tea and a small glass of plain milk. "Andromeda's been under the weather all week, so we've been taking turns with Teddy, but Harry and Ron are running late tonight."

"It's alright," Gohan assured. "I'm my little brother's toy when I'm home. He's not too much younger than Teddy."

"So what exactly was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Professor Longbottom's parents," he said without hesitation. "I've studied what I could find on conditions like theirs, but-"

"But there isn't much," Hermione followed up. She took a sip of tea. "We've all thought about it at one point or another. How to fix whatever's wrong. Neville's gran even sought out muggle opinions back when it first happened. I looked again just after the war, but there still isn't advancement enough in the right fields."

She appraised the boy a decade her junior and for the first time Neville realized that they were talking as equals, and not only that, but about him for some inexplicable reason.

"Harry had me research you, well, your families, when Trunks arrived. We hadn't had ki-adepts since the first war and he was curious to see if you could be trusted. The Ministry had information on all the others who had studied before you, but Harry, well, he likes a second opinion."

"Your second opinion."

Hermione smiled. "He knew I would have done it anyway. Your whole history is fascinating, truly. What your powers are, what you've done..." she trailed off a bit and got all misty-eyed. "Being part of magical society, there's so much secrecy. When you spend all your time here, it's very easy to forget about the rest of the world. I've seen your expression on Harry more times than I can count. You just did what you had to, yeah? That's what he always says."

Gohan nodded, vaguely uncomfortable with the turn in conversation. Hermione watched as Teddy traced some of the more prominent scars on Gohan's hands before clearing her throat.

"I've still got my notes from when I last looked into mediwizardy. Let me go find them."

 **. O .**

 _ **Vial Six**_

Gohan set a box of sugar quills on the table as a sort of peace offering. Across from him, his mother grinned.

"You remembered, my favorite," she exclaimed, pulling a quill out to stir it in her tea, pausing to suck a bit off the end.

Gohan took a deep breath and unearthed a few parchments from his bag.

"I've been thinking about next year-"

"Are you still planning on taking more NEWTs than average?"

"Yes, but-"

"You and Videl aren't having problems, are you?"

"No, but-"

"You're not behind on your summer homework-"

"Mom!"

Chi Chi blinked, pausing in her stirring of the sugar quill in her tea.

"Yes, sweetie?"

Resisting the urge to groan, Gohan pushed the parchments in front of his mother.

"I'd like to discuss finishing up my schooling this year, sitting my NEWTs in the spring."

"What are these?" Chi Chi asked.

"Letters of approval from the Headmistress and my advisor and my NEWTs professors."

Chi Chi skimmed the papers, eyes flicking between them and Gohan shrewdly. After a thorough review, she sat back and took a long pull of her tea.

"May I ask why you thought I needed so much buttering up?"

"You… you're okay with it?"

"I'm a little worried you're going to run yourself ragged with this schedule. We did want you to enjoy yourself at Hogwarts."

Gohan sighed. "I am," he insisted. "But they're all graduating this year -Erasa and Sharpner and Videl. Seventh year would just be… it wouldn't be as enjoyable."

"Your father almost didn't stay for his last year," Chi Chi divulged, stirring her sugar quill a few more times in her tea.

"Really? He never told me that story."

"It wasn't one we wanted you to hear, as apprehensive about school as you were."

"He did go, though. What happened?"

"We shared a train ride," Chi Chi said a bit wistfully. She shook her head lightly, focused more intently on her son.

"School was a way to give you back a little bit of what you missed out on," she said, waving her hand to encompass all of the crazy nonsense they'd been involved in. "Being around kids your own age, not having to shoulder the responsibility for everyone's safety all the time, making friends, learning who you are without your parent's constant influence."

She handed over the parchments, resting her hands on Gohan's. "As far as I'm concerned, mission accomplished. Just promise me something, sweetie."

"What?"

"Don't blow off any Hogsmeade weekends to study."

.o.

The four teens stamped snow off their shoes and shook out their cloaks before hanging them up by the door. It was almost lunch time and the Three Broomsticks reflected as much, with what looked to be nearly all of Hogsmeade and half of Hogwarts crammed into its space.

"It's going to take forever to get a table," Sharpner announced with a low whistle. "Maybe we should do our shopping first."

Angela waved at them from the large corner booth by the window but there was no way all four of them could squeeze in with half the gobstones team.

"Wait, is that…" Gohan murmured standing on his toes to peer towards the back of the pub. "Mom?"

He deftly maneuvered through the crowd and the other three and Neville followed close behind. The kids all stopped at a table large enough for six where Chi Chi greeted them with hugs.

"Krillin?" Gohan asked as he slid into the booth across from the bald warrior.

"Hey, kid."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sit down, kids, come on. We've ordered already, the food should be out any minute."

"But why are you- where's Goten? Is everything okay?"

They were interrupted by the arrival of the food, what looked to be two orders of everything on the menu. Everyone took a plate but Gohan, whose confusion quickly gave way to concern, brief irritation, and panic.

Chi Chi broke into a wide smile, mirrored by Krillin. "We just spoke to the Headmistress and she's allowing the leave."

"What lea-" Gohan started, but stopped when his mother held up a hand.

"They announced the next Budoukai, this May," Krillin interjected, fairly bouncing in his seat.

"And Baba's worked it out so your father can return for a day," Chi Chi added.

"And we're all entering the Tournament and it's going to be awesome!" Krillin followed up, raising his butterbeer in cheer which Chi Chi toasted so forcefully that cracks appeared in both glasses.

Erasa shot a quiet _reparo_ at the drinks as Videl and Sharpner eagerly weighed in on the news.

"Is it too late to enter? I want to enter- Sharpner, are you going to enter?"

"Against you? I'll keep what's left of my dignity, thanks."

"Chi Chi, do you realize we were these kids' ages the last time we were in a Budoukai? Kami, that makes me feel _ancient._ "

"The boys are just old enough to enter the youth division. Goten is beside himself, he's been wanting to send an owl to you since we found out. Actually, I'm surprised one hasn't interrupted our lunch yet- Gohan?"

All eyes turned to the boy who, aside from picking up a fork, had yet to partake in any of the food.

"Gohan, sweetie, are you alright?" Chi Chi asked, resting a hand on her son's arm.

He didn't move a muscle at her touch but his eyes blinked rapidly before he coughed and exhaled. "Yeah, mom, I'm fine."

"This is a good thing, something to look forward to," Chi Chi urged softly. "If the wards weren't so strong around the school, you would have been part of the conversation with him, too."

"You talked to him?"

"Yes. He can't wait to see you."

Gohan glanced across the table at Krillin, who nodded eagerly. The older man inclined his head imperceptibly but it was enough for Gohan to notice his friends had fallen uncomfortably silent as they picked at their food. Gohan pulled a steak pie towards him, with a more familiar, if slightly forced, gusto.

"I've never competed in a real Budoukai. Do you think I have a chance at winning?"

.o.

It took a moment for Neville to figure out what exactly, they were sitting on. A large, smoothly tiled white platform spread out behind them and Gohan and Videl sat on the very edge, legs dangling over the side. They were high up, higher than Neville had ever seen a building go, muggle or magic. The view was breathtaking, and he almost missed the conversation taking place as he took it all in.

"What about the agreement you all signed when Trunks came here?"

"We might be in violation of that, yeah. It's debatable as to how summoning the dragon affects time, especially in this specific case. But I don't exactly hang out in magical Britain, not outside of school. The Briefs and my family are okay with it."

"So why are you asking me?" Videl countered.

"Because," Gohan entwined his hand with hers, "you'd be included in this, too, and you've got more ties to magical society. If Erasa or Sharpner decide to live there, you might not be able to visit them. Any children we have may not be invited to Hogwarts. I won't do this if you're not okay with the possibility of severing those kinds of ties, maybe permanently."

"We've got a whole year to work out the details," Videl said dismissively. They sat, hands still entwined, staring out over the vast expanse. "How long do you think everything will keep feeling new and perfect?"

Gohan startled a bit at her words. "I guess I haven't looked at it that way."

"What other way is there to look at Buu destroying the entire planet and having the dragon restore it all again?"

"In my family? We call that sort of thing a standard get-together," Gohan said with a small laugh. He paused and gave Videl an uncertain look. "There's still time to reconsider."

"You're not getting out of marrying me that easily, Son Gohan," Videl retorted. "I don't care if you get exiled to outer space."

"Don't give the kais any ideas," Gohan grimaced.

"Besides, this is for Professor Longbottom. If anyone deserves this wish, it's him," Videl finished with a firm nod.

"I love you, Videl," Gohan said, pulling her close into a kiss.

 **. O .**

 _ **Vial Seven**_

A gigantic dragon filled the skyline high above them, searing itself across Neville's mind.

Videl held Gohan's hand and gave him an encouraging smile. The boy took a centering breath before speaking.

"I wish to right the wrongs done to the Longbottoms during the First Wizarding War."

All movement ceased for a heartbeat until the dragon's eyes gleamed. "It is done. Do you have another wish."

"No, thank you, Great Dragon," Gohan replied, bowing deeply.

It didn't remain long before disappearing, leaving the two solitary figures on the mountainside and Neville behind them, wondering what, exactly, had just occurred.

A moment later, a third figure appeared holding a ratty wingtip shoe.

"It worked," Hermione said, breathless, tears welling in the corner of her eyes. "It worked. they're talking and lucid and aware."

She took a few steps closer to the others. "Can I hug you? I'm going to hug you," Hermione whispered, engulfing them both before they could respond.

"Time for me to go," Videl said when they all finally pulled away.

"See you in a little while," Gohan replied as she hopped into the air and disappeared over the mountains.

Hermione wiped her eyes dry, schooling her expression serious. "Harry's advocating for you, but it'll probably take a while just to sort out all the technicalities. The last case of direct interference between societies took a hundred years to go to the Wizengamot."

"It didn't end well for the interfering parties," Gohan replied.

"No, it didn't."

"I better get to Hogwarts, then."

Hermione rummaged around in a small beaded handbag and floated out a rusted tankard, dropping it on the ground by Gohan's feet. "Aberforth is waiting."

"And you?"

"I'm heading back to Augusta's summer cottage. Professor McGonagall left a direct portkey to there on her desk. The striped pincushion," she said, looking off to her side, staring almost directly at Neville.

Gohan did the same, repeating carefully, "The striped pincushion will take someone to Augusta Longbottom's summer cottage."

"Yes. We'll all be waiting."

* * *

 **. O .**

 **Year Seven**

Neville pulled out of the final memory nearly hyperventilating. It took him three attempts to summon the map from his office that Harry had loaned him until Teddy started school. Gohan was nowhere to be found on the school grounds.

Neville struggled to control his breathing as he carefully packed up the memories and stowed them back in the metal capsule. Pocketing the gift, his eyes roamed the room, falling on a striped pincushion centered on the desk. He reached out a hand, grasped it tighter than he'd ever held anything before. His eyes closed as he felt the familiar tug of portkey travel, and they didn't open again until an unfamiliar voice softly called his name.

 **. O .**

* * *

 **Notes:** This story is due in large part to Razil, whose review on 12 Degrees back in April arrived at the start of a vacation. I hadn't thought more on this world since posting the original one-shot, but by the end of said vacation, most of the plot was down and I've been noodling with it since. Writing Harry Potter doesn't come easy for me. I tend to cross it over with everything and usually approach the entire fandom as an ensemble to support whatever else I'm mashing it up with, very rarely delving into individual characters. Yet for some reason in this context, I kept coming back to Neville. I don't know, I think that Neville and Gohan would just _get_ each other. Kindred spirits or somesuch. And if they have a less fulfilling but probably more realistic canon wrap-up, the Longbottoms are getting a happier ending here with the help of them dragon balls. Rock the dragon.


End file.
